Rogue
Rogues are Fighters that specialize in trickery and deceit. Rogues win by denying their opponents options, and are cunning in or outside of battle. Basic Passive - Deceit - You are undetectable to units that do not succeed in Perception Rolls against you. Units can only perform Perception rolls when you perform a Non-Movement action within 10m of them. To succeed in perceiving you, units must succeed in a Perception roll of [ ( Perception ) + ( 1d20 ) + ( 20 - Meters from you ) ] against your [ ( Agility ) + ( 1d20 ) ]. Additionally, whenever you attack a unit, that had not detected you already, you Silence that unit and make it unable to communicate until your next turn. Once you leave a unit's sight once they've perceived you, you become undetectable to them again, except their further Perception rolls to you have +10 for each time they've already detected you. Basic Spell - Blade of Darkness - 4 AP - 3 MP - Conjures a Blade of Darkness. If you attack with the Blade of Darkness, it replaces your basic weapon damage for that attack with an attack dealing ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) damage. You can throw the Blade of Darkness for 1 MP. If you do, it will hit all units in an up to 20m line in target direction, dealing ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) damage to each unit hit in the line. You can have the thrown Blade stop at any unit. If not, it will stop at the end of the 20m, or whenever it hits a wall. The Blade lasts until end of turn. You can teleport to the blade for as long as it remains by paying 2 MP. If Overcast, the Blade's basic attacks will deal ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) damage instead. OC: 23. Basic Spell - Obscuring Cloud - 3 AP - 2 MP - Creates a cloud of obscuring smoke that is 10m wide around you. Units cannot see inside, and units inside cannot see. Lasts until your next turn. Instantly restores your Undetectability. If Overcast, the Rogue can still see perfectly fine in the smoke. OC: 15. Ultimate Ability - Encroaching Shadows - Upon use, the Rogue marks a target location with Encroaching Shadows. There must be at least half of the visible enemies within 25m of that location. Shadows begin to consume all but that 25m area, coming closer each turn. Each turn, the Shadows come 5m closer, only stopping the turn after the entire map is covered in Shadows. Each turn, enemies in the Shadows take 1 damage for every 5 HP they are missing. Whenever an enemy with less than ( Spell Effect ) Hit Points enters the Shadows, they are instantly killed. Allies can see in and through the shadows, but enemies cannot. Basic Spell - Tripwire - 5 AP - 1 MP - The Rogue creates 5m of Tripwire with the midpoint within 5m that is stealthed to enemies. This Tripwire is magical, and is suspended in the air. Whenever the Tripwire is triggered, it will converge on the unit that triggered it, piercing into them and dealing 1 damage for each meter of Tripwire that was consumed in this way, dealing a maximum of 20 damage. _________________________________________________________________________________ Level 5 Passive - From the Shadows - For each enemy that the Rogue sees that does not see the Rogue, the Rogue has +1 AP Regeneration and +1 Meters Moved per movement action. Level 10 Spell - Degeneration - 2 AP - 3 MP - The Rogue begins to dissolve an organic object, either living or dead. If used on a body, will cause the body to disappear on the Rogue's next turn, then restore 1d8 AP to the Rogue. If used on a living target, will deal 1d4 damage to them through their resistances each turn until they are healed. Does not stack. If Overcast, instantly restores 1d6 AP to the Rogue. Level 15 Spell - Engage - 4 AP - 3 MP - The Rogue leaps from the shadows, attacking a target within 10m that previously did not notice the Rogue. The Rogue then becomes noticed by the target, and may leap to another target that previously did not notice the Rogue within 10m and attack them. If there is no target when this is cast or after the rogue attacks the target, the Rogue may simply leap 10m. If Overcast, the Rogue recovers +1d4 AP for each enemy attacked in this way. OC: 15. Level 20 Spell - Forget - 4 AP - 2 MP - Can be cast at any time. The Rogue causes a target to forget something that the Rogue knows about. This means that the Rogue can either make the target forget about a certain spell that the Rogue knows that the caster knows, can make the target forget about an item near the target, or the Rogue can make the target forget about something else in their surroundings. Can be used to make targets forget about the Rogue, and make the rogue regain stealth. Only works if the Rogue's Spell Effect is higher than a Perception Roll by the target. Level 25 Ability - Shadowgrasp - Upon use, the Rogue causes etherial hands to raise from the ground and grab a target within 10m who is attacking or casting a spell. Counters the spell or attack that the target is currently performing, deals ( Spell Effect ) damage to target, and disables them until the Rogue's next turn. Two uses per encounter. ________________________________________________________________________________ Minor Spell - Shadowslip - The Rogue can teleport from one shadow to another. When used, roll 1d20. Takes an additional three seconds to teleport for each value lower than 20 rolled. Minor Spell - Turn to Darkness - The Rogue can intensify the darkness of the ambiance. This power becomes more effective as time gets closer to midnight, then slowly gets weaker as dawn approaches. This power is weakest at noon and at dawn. Roll determines how much darker the Rogue will make the ambiance, as well as how far away the effects will happen. Minor Spell - Disable - The Rogue can disable traps and non-living things by spending up to a minute working on them. A roll based on the Rogue's Agility will go against the trap. Minor Spell - Dread - The Rogue can create a poison that induces dread and a lethargic state, if your roll is high enough. Must be introduced to the bloodstream. The poison is created in a flask that will disappear after five minutes. Minor Spell - Caltrops - The Rogue can deploy a field of Caltrops. These Caltrops can pierce all armor if stepped on, and will seriously hinder anyone who tries to traverse the area that they are in. The Caltrops will disappear five minutes after they are summoned. Minor Spell - Shadowphase - The Rogue can attempt to become invisible by standing still for 20 - ( 1d20 ) seconds. This invisibility will only last for as long as the rogue remains still, and nobody bumps into the Rogue. Minor Spell - Wall Climb - The Rogue can climb walls using magic. The time it will take to climb a wall is ( 20 - 1d20 ) seconds per five meters to climb. Minor Spell - Vault - The Rogue can leap incredible distances. The Rogue must prepare before leaping. It will take 20 - 1d20 seconds to ready the jump. The Rogue can jump up to 10m with this jump. Minor Spell - Isolate - The Rogue chooses a target. That target's allies can't move towards that unit for 1d20 x 3 seconds. This spell is broken if the target goes out of sight of all of its allies. Minor Spell - Shank - The Rogue's knife can be used to stab all sorts of things. Based on a roll aided by Dexterity, the Rogue can stab into more dense things with ease. A value of 15 can stab through wood. A value of 20 can stab through stone. A value of 25 can stab through metal. A value of 35 can stab through most unnaturally hard things.